One example of embodiment of a tyre cover is described in document WO 2000/059745. Further examples of embodiment are described in International Application WO 2007/039923 and in Italian patent application for invention BS2008A000011, in the name of the Applicant.
These covers must be particularly simple to mount, so that they can be used in bad weather even by non experts, while at the same time guaranteeing considerable reliability so they do not slip off the tyre.
Clearly, a cover is designed for mounting on a grouping of tyres, depending on sizes.
However, with view to reducing the number of sizes, certain covers are hard to mount since the play between cover and tyre is reduced to the minimum.
Sometimes the covers are extendable due to the elastic material of their treads: this facilitates mounting but has the disadvantage of creating a tread with less road holding properties than more rigid ones.